


Tempos Interessantes

by carolss



Category: Agents of Cracked
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Dan supunha que aquele não havia sido o sexo mais estranho que ele já tivera em sua vida





	Tempos Interessantes

 

Dan supunha que aquele não havia sido o sexo mais estranho que ele já tivera em sua vida, embora isso se desse pelo seu histórico sexual consistir em sexo com o que ele acabou descobrindo ser uma fantasia de porco vazia, seu próprio clone, e um menage com a garota que ele originalmente achou que estava dentro da fantasia de porco e Michael.

Michael que era definitivamente o elemento mais estranho da sua vida, isso mesmo antes dele saber do fator semideus. Michael que decidira ir para a costa leste pra ficar com ele. Michael que estava apaixonado por ele.

Dan não tem certeza se o balão de ar quente está se movendo, ou pelo menos se movendo na direção correta, o negócio tinha aparecido no meio do campo no momento em que Michael pediu pra ir com ele e Dan não olhou para baixo desde o momento em que eles começaram a se beijar. E mesmo agora ele não sente vontade nenhuma de ir checar onde diabos eles estão.

Ainda tem o gosto de sangue na sua boca daquele beijo tão rápido e tão agressivo que havia cortado seus lábios contra os dentes de Michael, uma parte dele suspeita que Michael fez de propósito, parece o tipo de coisa que ele faria. Michael estava falando há alguns minutos sobre criar unicórnios quando eles aterrissassem, por motivos que Dan prefere não analisar enquanto Michael fala ele pode sentir ele ficando meio duro de novo contra sua perna.

“Quer ir de novo ?” Michael pergunta.

“Okay”

Não era normal, e provavelmente ele nunca mais teria um dia normal em sua vida enquanto Michael fosse parte de sua vida. Estranho não estava lhe parecendo tão ruim assim, e se sua vida nos últimos anos servisse como evidência seria possível concluir que uma parte dele até se sentia atraído pela bizarrice e pelo caos. Mas mesmo se esse não fosse o caso não importaria devido ao fato dele definitivamente se sentir atraído por Michael e que com ele Dan continuaria para onde o balão os levasse e além.


End file.
